


The Truth of the Matter

by GoodJanet



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Sally Yates calls Comey the night after his hearing to lend a sympathetic ear.





	The Truth of the Matter

“Look, I know you’re probably tired of hearing this today, but you did great.”

Comey nods to himself, though she wouldn’t be able to see him over the phone. He appreciates the sentiment.

To Sally, he says, “It wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Not like last time.”

Sally knows him enough to know that he was talking about the Bush days. She had felt the same way herself just a month ago. You went into that hearing knowing almost exactly what was going to be asked of you, but also not having a single clue how the events of the day would unfold. Phrasing and pacing and timing and remaining composed all at once was an endless internal battle. And being on TV with thousands of American eyes glued to their screens was almost incomprehensible.

“You should be proud. You did the right thing.”

He laughs a little at that, and it’s quite refreshing. Jim Comey wasn’t one to be candid with just anyone. It was nice to know that he was comfortable around her enough to show that side of him.

“Thank you, your honor,” he says with affection in his voice.

“If you need someone to talk to, someone who’s in the same boat, well, you know where to find me.”

“That’s very kind,” Comey says. He sounds completely genuine, and it warms her heart to know neither of them would have to go through this alone. “The same goes to you. Any time, Sally.”

They've run out of things to say now, and Sally knows he probably wants to get off the phone with her. He was typically a man of few, carefully chosen words, and she remembered in his testimony that all he wanted to do was live a quiet life with his wife out of the spotlight. It was the least she could do. Sally swallows. She just has one more thing she wants to say:

“It’s gonna be okay, Jim. We’ll get through this.”

He knows she doesn’t just mean the two of them, but the whole country. He finds that he believes her, though the fight was not going to be easy.

“Yes we will.”

“You should get some sleep. You’ve earned it.”

“You too. Being a private citizen means more time for a real rest.”

She says goodbye one more time before Comey hears the dial tone. He looks down at the phone in his hand before letting it drop to the floor. He places his shoe over it and hesitates for a moment before crushing it under his weight.

It was probably bugged, he reasoned. He wouldn't put it past the Republican administration. Better to be safe than sorry. He picks up the pieces and tosses them in the trash before taking the whole garbage bag out to the cans in the yard. He waves to a neighbor and rubs his hands together before walking back to his home. Comey has a moment of panic grip him before he catches himself and takes a deep breath in. He holds it and tries to remember why he was doing all this in the first place.

Patrice and the kids were waiting for him inside, and that was all that really mattered.

He lets it go.


End file.
